


What do you want ?

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place in the season of 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want ?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Mark**  
  
I was so angry after all the things that happen at my car, i was thinking that i had a black cat or i was sabotaged. I don't know what my car have but i'm so angry. Everyone told me that we have the same car, that i don't have a lot of luck. That we are equal, but it's false and i have enough.  
I was very not far of the victory, fucking strategy...  
That's when I was in my thoughts that someone knocked at my door and  it was Sebastian  
  
 **"What do you want"**  
 **"I would like to talk with you ?"**  
 **"About what, about this season ? Enter make yourself at home"** i tell him a little upset and angry  
  
He enters in the room, he was standing and tell me **"i'm sorry about everything that happen to you, this year you don't have a great year..."**  
  
I tell nothing, i let him talk **"I promise you that i have done nothing for your car, i know nothing. Yet everyone knows that I'm jealous, possessive, manipulative and arrogant, but I would never ask a person to make that you have problems, you still my teammate with whom we have lived  good things"**  
  
He was apologizing for many thing but not all **"For the history of Malaysia it's the fault of the team and mainly mine, because i wanted so bad to win"**  
  
 **"You stop me to win the race, and you know this"** i tell him very angry  
  
 **"I know and i'm so sorry, i don't know what to say, i would like to tell you i make the same thing but in the other way but i can't because i have the championship to win and i don't know who is behing me"**  
  
When i was talking to me, i see that i was telling some excuses and he was sincere.  
  
 **"After i want that you know that maybe it's happen because we don't have the same style of**  
 **steering, it's maybe some bad luck and i'm sorry, i hope that you will finish your carrer in F1 in a good mark"** he tell me  
 **"Thanks"** i tell him  
  
He was close of me and kiss me **"I'm sorry about everything, let me make everything to show you that i'm sorry, let me be forgiven for everything, even for what I am not responsible "**  
  
We have kissed each other and my anger was in the bed when he had sex together where i was a little brutal with him.  
  
We have sleep together, the next day when i have see the bruises of Sebastian i tell him **"I'm sorry for hurting you'**  
 **"It's nothing, it's happen, i would have stop you if i didn't want that, i wanted that you forgive me about everything and i saw that i'm forgiven, we will tell that we had one session of Angry sex"**  
  
At this moment, we have kissed each other, and i have myself let forget the bruise, i know that our relationship will be never like before but mainly we have tell many thing.  
  
 **END**


End file.
